The class 3 family of semaphorins (Sema3A-G) bind to Neuropilin and Plexin family proteins and elicit regulatory signals that inhibit cellular migration and proliferation. Specifically, the binding of SEMA3A to NRP-1 and SEMA3F to NRP-2 elicits inhibitory signals in neuronal cells and in vascular endothelial cells.